Surprise visit
by Cotton-Gloves
Summary: Caroline comes home and founds Klaus laying on her bed in her room. Drabble


Rated: M (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes. English isn't my native language. Hope you enjoy :)**

Surprise visit

Caroline came rushing into her room. She was so glad that the cheerleading practice was over. Now she could finally take a shower and then she planned meeting Elena and Bonnie at the Grill.

They still had to discuss their outfits for the dance this Friday and then there was the problem that there was no one she could go with in first place, after she and Tyler broke up. She had thought about Matt but he was taking April.

Sighing, she went to her drawer taking off her shirt and unzipping her jeans. When she was just about to undo her bra, she heard a voice behind her that spoke with a very familiar British accent.

'Now that's quite a view, love.' Lying there on her bed was Klaus, who had now a wide smirk on his face.

For a second, Caroline stood there, shocked and speechless, but then she muttered angrily, 'Seriously? What the hell are you doing here? You can't just walk into my room and lie on my bed!'

'Well, I wanted to pay you a visit and when I noticed that you weren't home yet, I decided to wait,' he said still smirking.

'Don't ever do this again. I don't like it when people are stalking me. Last time I checked I didn't look like Bella Swan.', Caroline hissed.

'Are you comparing me with Edward Cullen?', he asked a fake shocked expression on his face.

'Oh, I'm sure that's not the worst insult you've got to hear.', Caroline replied rolling her eyes.

'It definitely gets into the Top 3.', Klaus stated standing up and coming closer to her.

'Look, I don't have time for this right now. I'm going in the shower, so get the hell out of my house!', she said while walking past him into the bathroom.

Not even a second later he stood in front of her.

' Don't you even want to know why I'm here?', he asked looking at her seductively.

'Actually, no, I don't want to know it! The only thing I want is you getting out of here!', she answered annoyed.

'Cheeky, are we now, love? Bad day at school?', he laughed taking his hand up and stroking her hair with it.

She grabbed his hand roughly and brought it away from her head.

'Klaus, I'm being serious. I'm not in the mood for your little games!' She glared angrily at him.

'What games love?', Klaus demanded acting surprised. 'I'm as serious as you are. Besides, I think you are quite in the mood for my 'little games'.'

'Why the hell would I be?'

'Well, you're still holding my hand after all.', he said grinning perkily at her.

Caroline looked down at their hands, jerking away her hand quickly, but it was held back by his strong grip.

It was only now that Caroline noticed how close they stood to each other. She could smell the delicious scent coming from his body, which was only inches away from her almost-naked one. She gasped looking up into his eyes which were now filled with lust.

'I'm always serious about you, love.', Klaus stated before finally crushing his lips on hers.

Surprised, she wanted to pull away, but when she felt his soft lips against hers, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Caroline opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to entrance. He pushed her closer to him and her hands wandered up to his gorgeous locks while she leaned into the kiss. Klaus put her up on him, her legs covered around his body. The kiss was getting hotter by every second when he suddenly pulled away.

'I still wanted to tell you why I'm here.', he said breathless.

'Is this really urgent now? You can tell me later.', she said impatiently glancing down on his lips.

He chuckled pulling her chin up with his hand and making her look at him.

'Will you be my date for the dance this Friday?'

She laughed, 'After a kiss like this one? Of course, I will!'

Klaus smiled at her for a moment, then suddenly released his hold, putting her legs back on the floor.

'Well, that's all I wanted to hear.', he said starting to walk away, leaving Caroline gawping in the bathroom.

'I believe you wanted to shower, sweetheart. See you on Friday, Caroline.'

For a heartbeat, she was taken aback but soon she recollected herself and followed him grinning.

'You're not really going to just walk away like this!'.

Klaus, who was already in the hallway, turned smirking around to her and asked innocently,' Why not? I thought that's what you wanted me to do. Or do you have a better idea?'

Caroline walked up to him putting her hands around his neck.

'You could join me in the shower.', she suggested.

'With pleasure', Klaus muttered in a low voice, bringing his face down to hers one more time.


End file.
